El lenguaje de las flores
by LaV3nus6
Summary: El lenguaje de las flores, el lenguaje antiguo del amor. Ayuda a muchos a decir tanto en un simple bella flor.


**Nota:** Debería estar actualizando Alluring pero este nuevo fic no se salía de mi cabeza por lo que termino ganando. Este es un intento fallido del AU florista / Pintor que no se como se llama. Investigue algunos significados, el de eustoma la tenía en un fic hannigram del mismo nombre. Disfruten,

* * *

–¡Sensei! Todo está listo antes de irme -un hombre de unos 25 con bandeja en la mano y una taza de porcelana con té caliente se inclinaba hacia otro que se hallaba sentado en una especie de terraza con un gato sobre sus piernas, al que acariciaba- puedo aplazar mis vacaciones.

–Lárgate -respondió el otro en un tono seco desinteresado- o te sacaré a patadas.

Era más joven pero era su jefe, un exitoso escritor al que conoció hace tiempo y terminó trabajando para él. Aquel asistente solo agacho la cabeza con resignación. Tomo su maleta y un bolso que se colgó en el hombro cuando el claxon sonó.

–Ya es hora -mencionó viendo al joven de espaldas- me voy -esperaba un "cuídate"- adiós.

Nunca llego un "cuídate" ni un "hasta pronto".

Aquel joven de saco azul que cubría una playera con su rostro plasmado, un pantalón de mezclilla, una corbata azul con la huella de un gato en la punta con convers negros y blanco; salió de la residencia Matsuno haciendo una reverencia a la puerta cerrada frente a él. Abrió la puerta del taxi blanco con morado para sentarse en el copiloto mientras el chofer metía sus maletas.

Miraba por la ventana alguna señal de su joven jefe pero no hubo alguna.

Con unos ojos tristes miro para el frente hacia su destino: visitar a sus padres durante una semana.

Mientras el pobre asistente estaba en su recorrido paso por la florería, de la cual era el dueño y sonrió recordando cuando conoció a su jefe.

Habían pasado 10 años desde entonces.

XxX

–¿Vienes por lo de siempre? -pregunto un adolescente de 15 años con una sudadera negra con rayas grises en los costados de la manga, pantalón de correr gris y tenis blancos. Se veía algo deportista por ese atuendo salvo por el mandil azul que llevaba puesto. Mandil que llevaba unas tijeras y algún detalle para el arreglo floral.

–¡Sí! A mi novia le encanto el ramo de flores con forma de un panda -comento un joven de camisa blanca con una raya azul en medio, tenía el cabello castaño y lentes.

–¿Alguna special flower para el detalle? -preguntó curioso.

–Bueno… esta vez será especial… -el chico se sonrojo rascándose un lado de la nariz- quiero pedirle matrimonio.

–¡Oh great! ¡Congrulations! -Aquel chico aplaudió el entusiasmo del otro joven- So… -se agarró el mentón cerrando los ojos- tendremos que preparar un detalle special.

–Usted es el experto, -hizo una reverencia- se lo dejo en sus manos.

–¡Je! Con ello tendrás un -levanto los pulgares al joven- ¡Yes! Vente en media hora por el arreglo. I'm going escoger the best beutiful flower for you –le guiño- Tu novia te amara.

Tras esas palabras entro a su tienda, donde también tenía un departamento con su hermano y su esposa.

–¡Choromatsu! -Grito de la emoción- ¡I have goob news! –El más grande por 5 años, se encontraba con su amada una joven morena de la misma edad-

–No hagas escandalo -regaño con una mirada severa y tono tranquilo dándole suavemente en su cabeza con un abanico de mano-. Me desconcentras para los arreglos.

–¡Un cliente pedirá matrimonio y quiere un arreglo especial! -agito las manos ignorando a su hermano y el golpe.

–Bueno, ¿Qué flores requiere? -Choromatsu por fin se digno a dejar el arreglo para ver su mano.

–he doesn't plan -respondió el joven con los pulgares arriba.

–¿Y entonces como vamos a trabajar? -cuestiono el mayor.

–¡Quiero usar el lenguaje of the love, de las flores! -tomo las manos de su hermano observándolo con una gran sonrisa que podrían jurar que sacaba brillos.

–Karamatsu, -el mayor separo sus manos para posarlas en su regazo dio un largo suspiro- aún no estás listo para ello. El leguaje de las flores es un tema delicado a tratar. Una flor puede ser interpretada de muchas maneras, una mala interpretación puede cambiar todo.

–¡Lo sé! -Se quejó gruñendo- Quiero usar la flor Lisianthus significa el amor y el deseo de la persona que quiere comprometerse con quien la recibe. Por eso es usada en la decoración de bodas y ramos de novia.

–Sí -afirmo Choromatsu- pero ¿qué pasa si usas una boca de dragón?

–La boca de dragón significa reconciliación y presunción. -Respondió Karamatsu cruzando sus brazos- Sí las juntas sería un romance vanidoso, que la quiere de esposa modelo no para amarla. –Se puso de pie de golpe- ¡Eso no quiere decir que vaya a poner esas flores juntas!

–Nosotros nos encargaremos querido -La morena que estaba callada tomo la mano de su cuñado para tranquilizarlo-.

–Este negocio pasada a ti cuando estés listo, pero aún no lo estas -Choromatsu se levantó sacudiendo su kimono verde- mientras me encargaré de prepararte. Sigue con los arreglos básicos, con el cuidado del negocio.

Karamatsu salió de ahí molesto caminando a la entrada. Ahí se encontraba un joven de pantalón morado de a cuadros, con un suéter beige que cubría una camisa blanca, una máscara y una boina roja. Llevaba un bloque de hojas para dibujar.

–Buenas tardes, ¿se te ofrece alguna flor? -pregunto con una sonrisa amable. Señalo las flores sin mirar a Karamatsu.- ¿Las quieres? –Afirmo- de acuerdo.

Tomó las flores para hacer un ramo. Cortó lo tallos.

–Disculpa, ¿las quieres envueltas en plástico decorado? -pregunto nuevamente.

Negó con la cabeza para señalar el periódico.

–De acuerdo… -Karamatsu achico sus ojos para luego tomar el papel periódico y envolverlas- Aquí tienes -le entrego el ramo listo- antes que de un precio, el chico entrego el dinero que tenía en el bolsillo.- ¿Eh? –Se sorprendió que tuviera el dinero exacto sin mencionarle el valor.- Gracias por su compra.

El chico se fue con el ramo en brazos. Camino varias calles arriba hasta llegar a un condominio departamental. Busco el número que le correspondía a sus llaves para entrar a un pequeño espacio, con hojas con imágenes impresas en ellas. Dejo las flores en una botella que contenía sobrantes de refrescos, mismo que no se tomó la molestia de enjuagar para dejarlo limpio. Saco su bloque de hojas y comenzar a dibujar.

En el primer cuadro estaba una florista, una mujer baja y regordeta, con el cabello corto y rizado regando flores. El siguiente cuadro, dibujo a una chica de cabellos largos y morados. Vestida de negro con rayos negros que lanzo atravesando el corazón de la mujer. En un tercer cuadro se le veía retorciéndose imaginando a las parejas y personas felices recibiendo las flores cuando ella nunca ha recibido ninguna a pesar de tener una florería.

En ese momento un chico de gran sonrisa se le acerca para comprarle flores. El parlamento no estaba escrito pero la ilustración mostraba que era para regalarle a una joven. Aquella mujer poseída le entrego el ramo.

Ichimatsu dejo de dibujar para tomar las flores que trajo consigo. Era una malva, parecida al lirio. Tenía un ramo combinado de azul y morado, tenía dos pétalos hacia arriba y otros dos hacia abajo. Una especia de "x" formada. Agarró la malva, para dibujarlas en detalle, en un acercamiento para el manga que realizaba.

Una vez hecho eso; dibujo unas esporas que salían de las flores cuando una joven de una sola trenza recibió el ramo. La sonrisa dulce cambio a una burlona para luego burlarse del joven arrodillado frente a ella. Tomó las flores, destruyéndolas en la cabeza del chico.

–¡Listo! -Exclamo estirando sus brazos mirando los pétalos de flores destrozadas en el piso- luego limpio -Él sabía que ese luego nunca llegaría. Para muestra, las hojas rotas y arrugadas que tapizaban el piso.

Su teléfono sonó. Era una llamada de un amigo.

–¿Y bien? ¿Te sirvió la florería que te recomendé para inspirarte en tus historias? -Preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

–Se puede decir… -murmuro mirando su creación.

–Te dije que Karamatsu, conoce buenas historias detrás de sus arreglos puedes usarlas como referencias. -El de mangaka solo rodo los ojos- ¿O es qué tuviste miedo de hablarle?

–Fui a lo que fui -respondió seco.

–Ichimatsu, te conozco. Eso quiere decir que no hiciste nada -un suspiro se escuchó de su lado- ¡Bien, te presentaré a Karamatsu!

–Tsk... No necesito -antes que termine de hablar la llamada fue cortada.- ¡Estúpido Osomatsu déjame terminar al menos!

Ichimatsu solo vio su trabajo y las flores en el piso. Realmente se ponía a dudar si ser un mangaka era lo que realmente quería ser. Bueno, en la fantasía podía usar el bullying sufrido en la escuela a su favor. Ser un chico gótico le hacía pasar mal, ahora si sumaban que era un tipo de otaku sería peor.

Osomatsu, siempre le decía que tenía talento pero él creía lo contrario. Por eso era el típico mangaka que escribía oneshots o entregaba capítulos luego de la fecha límite.

Porque aunque Osomatsu le habla de su talento también le hablaba de su problema antisocial. Ya que sus personajes, no expresaban emociones para que uno se identifique con ellos. Por eso, le envió con Karamatsu, quien sabía expresarse y comprendía lo que otros no.

No por nada, la florería era exitosa.

No hablo con el florista pero le basto con observar desde lejos como atendía al chico que pedía un ramo para comprometerse.

Eso le inspiro para la creación de su nueva historia.

Ahora necesitaba seguir con ella.

XxX

Había pasado días desde ese primer encuentro. Ichimatsu se volvió en una especia de cliente habitual para la florería.

–¿Estás listo? -Un joven de sonrisa pasando su dedo bajo la nariz y con la otra en su bolsillo del pantalón- Vamos -lo jalo del brazo a ver que la puerta se iba a cerrar frente a sus ojos.

Lo arrastro hasta la florería donde Karamatsu estaba regando ese cuadro multicolor. Ante los ojos de Ichimatsu, parecía una pintura que el agua avivaba en vez de deshacerle.

–¡Karamatsu! -grito Osomatsu agitando su mano.

–¡Osomatsu! -Agito su mano con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de quién era- ¿eh? ¿Quién es tu acompañante?

–Te presento a Ichimatsu, un conocido mío -lo empujo para dejarlo delante de él.

–¡Oh! Pero es el chico que siempre viene por un ramo de flores para su linda novia -Karamatsu lo recordó.

–¿Novia? -Ambos abrieron los ojos por aquella confesión.

–¡Ja ja ja! ¿Novia? Su única relación amorosa son sus dibujos de gatos apareándose -Osomatsu libero una gran carcajada con lágrimas en los ojos pero Ichimatsu le dio un puño directo al estómago haciendo que liberé lágrimas de dolor.

Karamatsu no entendía que sucedía.

–¿Todo ha salido bien con las flores? –el florista intento cambiar el tema con su pregunta la cual Ichimatsu afirmo.

–Bueno, pasando al motivo de visita… -interrumpió el de rojo levantándose del golpe que lo derribo- queremos que nos hables de las personas que vienen por flores.

–¿Eh? -el florista ladeo su cabeza aún más confuso.

Osomatsu se encargó de explicar a que se referían.

–En pocas palabras, quieres inspirarte para escribir shoujo -comentó Karamatsu viendo a Ichimatsu que guardaba silencio.

–Solo quiero referencias -Ichimatsu por fin hablo luego del todo tiempo que lo ha visto.

–De acuerdo -Karamatsu entrego su mano que Ichimatsu acepto no gustoso pero con nervios que no sabía de donde salían.

Esa extraña amistad comenzaba.

Ichi era de pocas palabras y Kara era lo contrario. El florista hablaba y el escritor, a lo que se dedicaba.

No hubo novelas solo manga.

Por cierto, el manga que estaba haciendo el primer día tuvo un éxito rotundo. Incluso ya tenía 3 temporadas de anime y un live action. Se llama: "The NEETS: A Magic Aventure". Un nombre extraño pero bueno, a él no le interesaba. Trataba de niñas mágicas que se enfrentaban a una bruja junto a sus amigos unos pixis parecidos a duendes que aumentaban sus poderes.

Siempre paseaba en la ciudad para los escenarios, como la vez que fue al zoológico para un paseo escolar de sus nenas.

Bueno, no es que les diga: nenas o niñas o babies, pero Karamatsu las bautizo así.

Además sin darse cuenta no solo hablaban de los relatos que Karamatsu sabía de la florería. También de cómo ha sido su vida, y es que Ichi, no le gustaba mencionarla. Sin embargo, logro abrirse con él. Incluso Osomatsu, se sorprendió de ello.

–Oye, ¿Y tú esposa no vino hoy? -Preguntó Osomatsu revisando el último capítulo del manga.

–No es mi esposa -corrigió el mangaka haciendo las correcciones que le señalaba su invitado.

–Se comporta como una -comentó sonriendo ante un nuevo personaje.

–Solo me ayuda con las referencias -siguió mirando su propio trabajo.

–Bueno, siempre que vengo Karamatsu está aquí lavando tu ropa, limpiando tu casa, preparándote de comer -El menor abrió los ojos sonrojado- y ahora veo la referencia para la que te inspira –Osomatsu le entrego una sonrisa pícara señalando el nuevo proyecto en que Ichi trabajaba.

Era un nuevo manga BL en el que se narraba el romance de un florista que con el lenguaje de las flores se fue acercando al corazón de un chico mudo escritor de novelas.

–¡No es lo que crees! -defendió rojo como tomate.

–Sí, debe ser una coincidencia que el florista se llame Kara y el novelista Ichi, además que el oficinista amigo de Ichi se llame Karasu, el don de la mafia que lo acosa se llama Ichino, la otra pareja compañero de Ichino es Karaku y su pareja es Ichitsu. -Poso su mejilla sobre su mano observando al mangaka.

–¡He regresado! –Kara entraba al hogar con una bolsa de refrigerios.- ¿Pasa algo?

Ichi al oírlo le aventó la tinta que estaba usando. Se cubrió con la máscara, avergonzado.

–Oye, Karamatsu ¿No quieres ser el asistente de Ichimatsu? -preguntó Osomatsu-

XxX

Regresando al tiempo actual.

–¡Hey! ¿Estás listo? -Osomatsu entraba a su ahora oficina de Ichimatsu.

Su éxito lo hizo moverse de un pequeño departamento a una residencia para él…

y para Karamatsu.

Bueno, ambos se mudaron juntos.

Ichimatsu necesitaba una "esposa" como dijo Osomatsu ese día, obviamente Ichimatsu se negó diciendo que solo era porque necesitaba un "asistente-esclavo-sirviente" las 24 horas.

–Solo tenemos una semana -se asomó por la puerta observando la maleta que tenía el hombre con chaleco rojo- mete rápido tu maleta. Antes que te vean.

XxX

Mientras eso sucedía Karamatsu llegaba a su hogar donde se encontraban sus padres Matsuyo y Matsubo, junto a su hermano Choromatsu su esposa Dayona y el pequeño Totty. Su primer hijo de 5 años.

–Hello my Family -Gritó extendiendo sus brazos en la entrada- did you miss me?

–Doloroso -dijo el pequeño haciendo una mueca escondiéndose detrás de su madre- Tío doloroso –le apuntaba con su dedo inflando las mejillas.

–Todomatsu, por favor -Ahora su padre asomaba con un ramo de lirios.- Veo que decidiste acompañarnos al festival de flores. –Karamatsu solo afirmo con la cabeza- Entonces ayuda en los arreglos, sí es que recuerdas como hacerlos.

XxX

Mientras trabajaban en los arreglos Karamatsu recordó una disputa que hace tiempo hubo entre los hermanos.

–No me permites seguir con los arreglos aunque lo quiera, prefieres que solo riegue las flores -Karamatsu enfrentaba a su tranquilo hermano que bebía una taza de té-.

–¿Cómo quieres que te permita el arte de las flores sí las tienes descuidadas? -cuestiono abriendo un ojo observando al menor.- Dejaste de regarlas, de protegerlas de las alimañas por ir a jugar con tu amigo.

–¡No estamos jugando! Él es un mankaga reconocido -defendió a su jefe y amigo.

–Eso es juego de niños para mí -dejo el té por un lado para levantarse y caminar a donde estaban unos arreglos- Ten –le entrego el mismo- este fue el que hiciste ayer.

–¿Y? -lo tomó entre sus manos.

Observa mejor las flores -señalo el hermano. Karamatsu no entendía lo que Choromatsu le decía- Lo hiciste con lycoris, que es utilizado para las ofrendas de funerarias. La persona no te pidió un arreglo así, además es augurio de la desgracia a la persona que recibe.

–Entiendo… -Karamatsu agachó la cabeza.

–Tuve que devolverle el dinero por esa falta y darle uno de cortesía para arreglar las cosas -Chorosmatsu se cruzó de brazos, escondiéndooslos en la manga de su kimono.

Un silencio inundo la habitación en la que estaban.

–Decide de una vez -el mayor retomo la palabra- o sigues con la florería o sigues jugando con ese chico.

No hubo más palabras.

La conversación fue dada por terminada.

Karamatsu subió a su habitación mirando el arreglo erróneo que hizo. Pensaba que tal vez había tomado la decisión equivocada. Pero ese corto de tiempo que paso con Ichimatsu le hizo enamorarse de él.

Tomo una decisión que le dolía.

Fue entonces que toco la puerta de Ichimatsu, quien le abrió encontrando a Kara con un arreglo de flores.

–¿Sí? -Pregunto viéndole con la ceja levantada- ¿Qué haces aquí Kusomatsu? –Aún permanecía en la entrada de su departamento de ese tiempo-

–Solo vine a despedirme -sonrió con las manos temblorosas- y traerte este presente.

–¿Despedirte? -Ladeo su cabeza por fin saliendo de su departamento-

–Me dedicaré a las flores, las he descuidado -comentó con desanimo-. Muchas gracias por todo –hizo una reverencia ante él para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Ichimatsu se quedó frente a su puerta, apretando el arreglo en su pecho; con llanto en los ojos que no entendía el porque de ese dolor.

–Vaya, eso sí que es un triste adiós -comento Osomatsu con cigarro en los labios- creo que debemos dejar un rato la edición del manga para beber una cerveza.

–Soy menor… -murmuro limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su sueter negro.

–Por eso iré a comprarlas -Le dio una cálida sonrisa revolviendo más sus cabellos.- ¿Eh? -Sonrió ante las flores- Vaya, son dolorosas. –Vio al chico- Ve al googlearlo mientras voy por la cerveza.

Mientras Osomatsu se iba a comprar dejo a Ichimatsu con la lap abierta en páginas de interpretación de las flores. No tenía interés en verlo pero Karamatsu le había dicho que una flor esconde grandes secretos que hay que descifrar.

–Rosas rosas… -empezó a leer- me aprecia y me agradece… luego -hacia leves pausas para ver las flores, suspirar pensando en esos ojos azules con sonrisa reluciente.- Acacia amarilla él siente un amor secreto por mí… Clavel rojo, suspira por mi amor. -sintió un nudo en la garganta- el hecho de regalar una camelia significa que la persona querrá siempre a la que lo recibe ahora por el color rojo menciona que reconoce sus esfuerzos por los cuales lo admira y lo querrá. –Ahora se agarraba su pecho- Dalia naranja… declaración de amor.

–Uff, ese Karamatsu sí que se expresa con las flores -Ichimatsu rápido volteo a ver a su compañero con un paquete de seis cervezas.- ¿responderás el gesto? -le estiro una cerveza.

XxX

–¡Chorice! ¡Choropajatovski! -Gritaba Osomatsu desde la entrada con clientes alrededor de él-

–¡Callate Osomatsu o llamaré a la policía! -Grito enfadado el dueño con tijeras en manos y su esposa deteniéndolo.

–¿Puede salir a jugar el doloroso? -pregunto rascándose el trasero.

–¡Karamatsu está ocupado con sus arreglos! -Se quejó luchando con su mujer embarazada para que deje asesinarlo.

–Bueno… entonces me voy a quedar por aquí -empezó a jugar con los maceteros colgados como si de péndulos se trataban-

–¡No hagas eso, lárgate! -El de verde protegía sus macetas.

–Que aburrido -junto sus labios como si fuera a silbar-.

–Mira, no estoy en contra que Karamatsu tenga un empleo de medio tiempo pero está descuidando a sus plantas -mencionó de brazos cruzados enfadado.

–Disculpa, ¿qué significa la begonia y la caléndula? -pregunto Ichimatsu saliendo de su escondite que era un poste.

–¿Eh? -Choromatsu parpadeo ante la nueva presencia.

–Karamatsu me llamaba pequeña begonia y otras veces caléndula… -mostró sus grandes ojos amatista esperando alguna respuesta del rostro serio y apático.

–Hace tiempo… -Choromatsu se froto el arco de su nariz- Karamatsu me dijo que encontró una pequeña begonia silvestre de la que se encariño. Su objetivo era cuidarla hasta verla convertir en una bella caléndula. La verdad no le di importancia, en primera porque no tenía sentido -se encogió de hombros-. Y segundo, siempre va por la calle salvando flores silvestres, hablándoles de amor y estas viven más bellas de lo que eran.

–No tiene sentido eso de convertir una flor a otra -mencionó Osomatsu de brazos cruzados mirando al de verde.

–Es solo una frase dolorosa -murmuro Ichimatsu.

–La begonia es una especia de rosa -los guio hacia la flor rosa con tres pétalos pero nacían juntas que hacían creer quera una única flor- de pocos pétalos. Significa pensamientos oscuros -Ichimatsu que tal vez es su vestimenta gótica que hizo que lo llame así- pero también timidez, lealtad en el amor, cordialidad e inocencia. En pocas palabras… para Karamatsu…

Eres alguien tímido que se deja vencer por sus pensamientos oscuros –Osomatsu leyó su pensamiento.

–Una persona inocente que necesita la ayuda del amor para florecer -Agregó Choromatsu.

Ichimatsu se sonrojo recordando el arreglo floral en forma de gatito que le entrego Karamatsu.

–La caléndula es lo contrario. Derrocha pasión, creatividad, crueldad, pena, celos, felicidad. -Explicaba Choromatsu- Supongo que quiere que aprecies y demuestres tu pasión en la creatividad para que a pesar de los celos provocado por la crueldad de otros no sigas cayendo en esos pensamientos oscuros, si no que ahora seas feliz.

–¿Quiero ser feliz…? -era más una pregunta retórica para sí mismo- Necesito a Karamatsu para eso. –nuevamente una respuesta para él mismo que ambos mayores escucharon.

–Eres la flor prioritaria de Karamatsu -Osomatsu poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

–Entonces ve a decirle que te cuide -Señalo Choromatsu una ventana donde una silueta se veía trabajando.

XxX

–Creo que Karamatsu esta vez si se va a molestar -mencionaba Osomatsu mientras escoraba los libros de pasta negra sobre un mantel blanco- porque hiciste una presentación de tu primera novela sin él.

–Él se fue de vacaciones -respondió con uno de sus libros entre sus manos.

–Y lo escribiste oculto de él -agregó-

–Cuando regrese, le entregaré el libro con mi firma -respondió-

–Pero estará triste -mencionó Osomatsu colocando la publicidad.

–Solo pondrá la misma cara cuando le dije que no entendí su mensaje en el ramo que me regalo hace tantos años -miro la librería a su alrededor. Todo estaba listo para su presentación.- Iniciemos, no quiero estar mucho tiempo con la gente.

–Bien comencemos con los que están aquí… -Miró Osomatsu a las personas que se reunían.

Ichimatsu comenzó a hablar de su libro de como este le llevo años escribir. Menciono que no le fue fácil ya que su musa lo inspiraba pero no le daba valor para enfrentarlo y presentarle su obra maestra.

Leyó un fragmento, un capítulo al azar:

"Capitulo: Tulipanes: Amarillos, jaspeados, blancos de doble corazón.

Estaba en medio de un jardín de tulipanes, tan bellos como tus ojos azules. Incluso podía verlos cuando los jaspearos se abría y podía ver cómo me veías en ellos. Me dejaba absorber en su aroma que me conducía a un cielo azul que se encontraba con el mar del mismo nombre.

Pero al tocarlos comenzaban a teñirse de amarillo. Recordé que no mis esperanzas para que realmente me mires como te veo se acabaron. Luego de lo que te hecho desechando tu amor.

Sin embargo, recordé que la esperanza no muere y comencé a arrancar las amarillas convirtiéndose entre mis manos de color blanco. Porque mi amor es tan extremo que borra mi pasado para dejar un lienzo en blanco donde podamos pintar tulipanes de doble corazón en los que estemos tomados de las manos."

Tras terminar la gente aplaudió.

–Muy bella obra, maestro -mucha gente lo felicitaba tomando de la mano.

–¡Me ha hecho llorar! -Unos brazos lo asaltaron sorprendiendo a Ichimatsu- ¡Su libro es bello, me leí todo desde el primer borrador hasta el final! -el autor se sorprendió por el comentario por lo que se separó de la persona.

–¡Karamatsu! -Grito asustado.

–¡Ichimatsu-sensei! -Nuevamente lo abrazo- ¡Mi bella begonia, se ha vuelto una caléndula!

–¡Pero tú deberías estar fuera de la ciudad! -Exclamo.

–Sí, pero aunque no lo creas… -Osomatsu intervino- Este chico mientras hacia la limpieza se encontró con tu libro -ahora señalaba orgulloso- deje que lo lea en secreto ya que era lo que querías.

Ahora Ichimatsu estaba sonrojado en brazos de su amada musa por eso iba a pasar por alto su enojo con Osomatsu.

–Ichimatsu ¿por qué nunca me dijiste lo que sentías? -Ahora lo tomaba de sus manos- my Little begonia se ha vuelto una hermosa caléndula.

–Soy tímido… -respondió sonrojado.

–También te amo -se tomaron las manos para besarse frente a todos.

–Por cierto, Karamatsu y su familia te mando un arreglo de eustomas -comentó Osomatsu.

–¡Acepto! -Dijo Ichi mirando a Kara con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué aceptas? -preguntó su amigo confundido

–Casarme con él, me pidió matrimonio -respondió

–Lisianthus o Eustoma son para el matrimonio, formalidad de una relación. -el asistente sonrió.

–Cada quien lo pide a su modo -Osomatsu solo tomo el libro de pasta negra con rosas rosas, acacia amarilla, clavel rojo, camelia roja y una dalia naranja juntas en un ramo y debajo de ellas una pequeña betonia con una caléndula.

Todo bajo el título: "flores el lenguaje antiguo del amor".

En la sinopsis hablaba de una joven escritora enamorada de un florista que le siembra la semilla del amor.


End file.
